The present invention relates to fluid control devices, for example, for use in fabricating semiconductors, and more particularly to fluid control devices which comprise a control unit such as a massflow controller for controlling a flow rate or pressure regulator for regulating pressure, and on-off valves or the like in combination with the control unit.
The terms "upper" and "lower" as used herein refer respectively to the upper and lower sides of each drawing. These terms are used for convenience' sake; the device may be used as turned upside down or as laid on its side.
Fluid control devices for use in fabricating semiconductors comprise the combination of a control unit such as a massflow controller for controlling a flow rate or pressure regulator, and on-off valves or the like. We have already proposed a fluid control device of this type having a preferred construction which comprises a plurality of fluid control members arranged at an upper stage and a plurality of couplings arranged at a lower stage, at least one of the fluid control members comprising a blocklike body attached to some of the couplings so as to be removable upward and a plurality of monofunctional members mounted on the blocklike body as a unit (see Japanese Patent Application No. 278495/1997, and corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/168,856).
FIGS. 4 and 5 show an example of such a fluid control device. In the following description, the terms "left" and "right" refer respectively to the left-hand side and the right-hand side of FIGS. 2 and 5, the term "front" refers to the front side of the plane of each of these drawings, and the term "rear" to the rear side thereof.
With reference to FIGS. 4 and 5, the fluid control device 1 comprises a plurality of block couplings 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 fastened to a base plate 11, and different kinds of fluid controllers 2, 3, 4 each attached to some of these block couplings 5 to 10.
The fluid controllers 2, 3, 4 are a first block valve 2, massflow controller (controller) 3 and second block valve 4 as arranged from the left rightward. The block couplings 5 to 10 are arranged from the left rightward in this order. The block coupling 5 is formed with a first V-shaped channel 5a having an upward left opening and an upward right opening. The block coupling 6 is formed with a first L-shaped channel 6a having an upward opening and a rearward opening. The block coupling 7 is formed with a second V-shaped channel 7a having an upward left opening and an upward right opening. The block coupling 8 is formed with a third V-shaped channel 8a having an upward left opening and an upward right opening. The block coupling 9 is formed with a second L-shaped channel 9a having an upward opening and a rearward opening. The block coupling 10 is formed with a third L-shaped channel 10a having an upward opening and a rightward opening.
Each of the block couplings 5 to 10 is formed with through bores 25 and screw bores 26 and fastened to the base plate 11 by inserting a bolt (not shown) through each bore 25 and screwing the bolt into a screw bore (not shown) in the base plate. Each of the fluid controllers 2, 3, 4 is fastened to some of the block couplings 5 to 10 corresponding thereto by inserting a bolt 27 through the controller from above and screwing the bolt 27 into each of the screw bores 26 in the corresponding couplings.
The first block valve 2 comprises a blocklike body 12 in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped elongated rightward or leftward (i.e., longitudinally of the device), a first actuator 13 and a second actuator 14 which are mounted on the upper side of the body 12, a right block 15 formed with an inverted L-shaped channel 15a and attached to the right side of the body 12, and a rear block 16 formed with an inverted L-shaped channel (not shown) and attached to the rear side of the body 12. The body 12 has a left end portion attached to the right half portion of the block coupling 5 having the first V-shaped channel 5a. The right block 15 is attached to the left half portion of the block coupling 7 having the second V-shaped channel 7a. The rear block 16 is attached to the block coupling 6 having the first L-shaped channel 6a.
The body 12 of the first block valve 2 is formed with a first inflow channel 31 having a downward opening at its left end portion and communicating with the right opening of the block 5 having the first V-shaped channel 5a, an outflow channel 32 communicating with the first inflow channel 31 through the first actuator 13 and with a rightward portion of the inverted L-shaped channel 15a of the right block 15, and a second inflow channel 33 communicating with the outflow channel 32 through the second actuator 14 and with the upward opening of the block coupling 6 having the first L-shaped channel 6a. The inverted L-shaped channel 15a of the right block 15 has a downward portion in communication with the left opening of the block coupling 7 having the second V-shaped channel 7a.
The controller 3 has a left block 17 projecting leftward from the lower end portion of its left side and formed with an inverted L-shaped channel 17a in communication with an inflow channel (not shown) of the controller 3. Projecting rightward from the lower end portion of right side of the controller 3 is a right block 18 having an inverted L-shaped channel 18a in communication with an outflow channel (not shown) of the controller 3. The left block 17 is attached to the right half portion of the block coupling 7 having the second V-shaped channel 7a, whereby the inverted L-shaped channel 17a of the left block 17 is held in communication with the inverted L-shaped channel 15a of right block 15 of the first block valve 2 by the block coupling 7 having the channel 7a. The right block 18 of the controller 3 is attached to the left half portion of the block coupling 8 having the third V-shaped channel 8a.
The second block valve 4 comprises a blocklike body 19 in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped elongated longitudinally of the device, a third actuator 20 and a fourth actuator 21 which are mounted on the upper side of the body 19, a right block 22 formed with an inverted L-shaped channel 22a and attached to the right side of the body 19, and a rear block 23 formed with an inverted L-shaped channel and attached to the rear side of the body 19. The body 19 has a left end portion attached to the right half portion of the block coupling 8 having the third V-shaped channel 8a. The right block 22 is attached to the block coupling 10 having the third L-shaped channel 10a. The rear block 23 is attached to the block coupling 9 having the second L-shaped channel 9a. The block coupling 10 having the third L-shaped channel 10a is provided at its rightward opening with a fluid outlet member 24.
The body 19 of the second block valve 4 is formed with an inflow channel 34 having a downward opening at its left end portion and communicating with the right opening of the block 8 having the third V-shaped channel 8a, a first outflow channel 35 communicating with the first inflow channel 34 through the third actuator 20 and with a rightward portion of the inverted L-shaped channel 22a of the right block 22, and a second outflow channel 36 communicating with the first outflow channel 35 through the fourth actuator 21 and with the upward opening of the block coupling 9 having the second L-shaped channel 9a. The inverted L-shaped channel 22a of the right block 22 is in communication with the third L-shaped channel 10a of the block coupling 10.
A fluid coupling 30 is provided at each of joints where the members 5, 2, 6, 15, 7, 17, 18, 8, 4, 9, 22, 10 are joined to one another.
With the fluid control device 1 described, each of the first and second block valves (fluid control members) 2, 4 comprises a blocklike body 12 (19) and a plurality of actuators (monofunctional members for opening and closing a fluid channel) 13, 14 (20, 21) mounted on the blocklike body as a unit. This construction makes it possible to reduce the number of components such as blocklike bodies and seal members. The device further has the advantage of being easy to maintain because if there arises a need to replace one of the monofunctional members, the fluid control member can be removed upward for the replacement of the required monofunctional member.
No problem is encountered with the device described in removing the massflow controller or block valve singly, whereas the massflow controller is not removable with the opening or closing of the inlet and outlet of the controller made controllable by the block valves, hence the problem of inconvenient maintenance. The fluid control device has another problem. The device is assembled by fully fastening the block couplings to the base plate with screw members and subsequently attaching each fluid control member to some of the block couplings to bridge the couplings. Difficulty is therefore encountered in attaching the fluid control member if the block couplings are not positioned in place accurately.